


An Eloquent Posture For Someone So Obviously Stupid

by Minhou



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: College, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, idiot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhou/pseuds/Minhou
Summary: Korean translation of the original work by ttsg





	An Eloquent Posture For Someone So Obviously Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Eloquent Posture For Someone So Obviously Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879921) by [ttsg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg). 



댈런은 케니 옆에 앉아 수업을 듣고 있었다. 지금 그가 듣고 있는 미국의 역사 수업은 그가 최근에 들었던 수업 중 아마 가장 재미없는 시간일 것이었다. 그래도 그건 필수 과목이었고 우스꽝스러울 정도로 쉬웠다. 댈런은 수업 내내 케니와 잡담했다.

"내가 누군가랑 잔 지 얼마나 됐는지 알아?" 댈런이 수업 시간에 책상에 머리를 부딪히며 물었다. 케니는 웃음을 참으려 애썼다.

"너무 오래됐나?" 그가 묻자 댈런이 고개를 끄덕였다.

그가 섹스에 미친놈이라거나 그런 건 아니지만, 사람은 누구나 충족시켜야 할 욕구가 있지 않은가?

"여긴 잘생긴 사람도 많은데, 왜 플러팅하는 사람은 아무도 없을까?"

케니는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

댈런은 누군가 어깨를 두드리는 느낌에 일어나 앉았다. 그는 고개를 돌리고 예의 바르게 미소지었다.

브랜든이 입을 열자 그의 미소가 사라졌다.

"토르티야가 스페인 어로 뭐야?" 그가 질문했고 댈런은 그를 단번에 모욕하지 않으려고 노력해야 했다.

"토르티야?" 그가 대답하자 브랜든은 눈을 굴렸다.

"그래, 그게 스페인어로 뭐냐니까?" 그가 다시 물었고 댈런은 그럼에도 여전히 그가 매력적으로 보이는 자신이 거의 부끄러웠다.

"그건 말 그대로 원래 스페인 말인데," 댈런이 말했다. 브랜든의 표정이 혼란스러움에서 미소로 바뀌었다.

브랜든이 돌아서서 친구를 툭툭 쳤다.

"와, 토르티야가 스페인어로 그냥 토르티야래. 멋있지 않아? 난 정말 영어를 사랑해."

댈런은 돌아서 자리에 앉고는 케니를 쳐다보았다. 그는 눈썹을 치켜올리고는 얼굴에 웃음을 띠었다.

"안 돼, 그냥 안 돼." 케니는 노력했지만, 그는 댈런이 하는 생각이 뭐든지 간에 말리려는 시도는 쓸데없다는 걸 이미 알고 있었다.

"하지만, 케니, 그는 잘생겼고 멍청해." 댈런이 말했다.

"댈런, 제발 다시 이러지 마. 마지막으로 너랑 데이트했던 사람은 자기가 삼켰던 얼음 조각이 똥으로 나오지 않는다고 응급실까지 갔잖아." 케니는 이유를 들려 했지만 그래봤자 댈런의 웃음이 더욱 환해질 뿐이었다.

"그래, 걔도 잘생겼고 완전 미친놈이었지. 그런데 브랜든이 더 나은 점이 뭔지 알아?" 그가 물었고 케니는 한숨지었다.

"뭔데? 더 나은 점이 있냐?"

"걔가 더 멍청해."

브랜든이 다시 어깨를 두드린 건 일주일 뒤였다.

"만약에 사람들이 #2 연필만 쓴다면, 그건 왜 아직도 2번이지? 왜 1번이 될 수 없는 걸까?" 브랜든은 고민하는 것처럼 입술을 깨물고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"그건 연필에 든 흑연 이름이야." 댈런이 똑같이 입술을 깨물며 말했지만 다른 이유에서였다.

"우와, 고마워." 브랜든이 눈부시게 웃으며 말했다.

"매일 네가 조금씩 더 좋아지고 있어." 댈런이 다시 돌아보기 전에 윙크하며 말했다. 뒤에서 희미하게 감탄하는 소리가 들렸다. 댈런은 질색하는 케니를 보았다.

"댈런, 그만해." 그는 애원했지만 댈런은 고개를 저었다.

"케네스 해리스. 운명을 만난 것 같아."

수업이 끝난 후 브랜든의 옆자리에 앉는 사람이 찾아왔다.

"정말 미안해. 브랜든이 평소에도 그렇게 멍청한 건 아니야." 스펜서가 뒷목을 긁으며 말했다. "질문 때문에 귀찮아하는 것 같아서. 그냥 ADHD 문제야. 걔는 말을 입 밖으로 내뱉기 전에 생각을 안 해."

"사실은 반대에 가까운데. 나는 모로섹슈얼이라 특히 멍청한 사람들한테 끌리거든. 걔가 말을 하면 할수록 더더욱 떡치고 싶어지니까. 더 이상 설명하지 말아줘, 이 상황을 망치고 있잖아."

댈런이 다시 강의실에 돌아왔을 때, 브랜든이 또 어깨를 건드렸다. 케니는 댈런이 돌아보는 걸 보고 끙 소리를 냈다.

"호주에도 비가 와?"

"응, 안 될 이유가 뭔데?" 댈런이 되물었다. 그의 눈에 비친 스펜서는 여전히 그들의 사이의 관계를 걱정하는 것 같아 보이였다

"지구 아래쪽에 있잖아. 비는 아래로 내리지, 위로 내리지 않아." 브랜든이 말하자 댈런은 깜짝 놀랐다.

"세상에, 너 존나 멍청하구나. 그래도 비는 아래쪽으로 내리지, 근거 없는 생각일 뿐이야." 댈런이 답하자 브랜든은 몇 초간은 기분이 상한 것 같아 보였지만 곧 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"댈런, 넌 정말 모든 걸 알고 있구나." 댈런이 다시 앞을 보기 전에 그가 말했다. 케니 쪽은 볼 필요도 없었다.

"제발, 이렇게 빌게, 다시는 내 앞에서 이러지 마."

최후의 결정타는 댈런이 브랜든의 질문에 대답할 수 없을 때였다. 그가 했던 모든 멍청한 질문들 중에, 이것이 압권이었다 (그를 가장 흥분시키기도 했다).

"댈런," 브랜든이 속삭였다. 교수는 댈런이 이십 분쯤 전부터 흘려듣고 있던 무언가에 대해 강의하고 있었다. 멍청한 질문일 걸 예상한 댈런은 이미 웃고 있었다.

"만약에 내가 내 자신을 먹으면, 나는 두 배로 커질까 아니면 완전히 없어질까?"

댈런은 대답하려 했지만 할 수가 없었다. 그는 케니가 자기 머릿속을 훤히 들여다볼 수 있다는 것을 알았다. 케니는 그의 예전 남자친구와도 똑같은 일이 일어나는 걸 봤으니까. 그는 수업이 끝나면 어떤 일이 벌어질지도 알았다. 

"브랜든, 멍청아, 너랑 섹스하고 싶어." 그가 말하자 브랜든은 잠깐 동안 고개를 갸웃했다.

"그래?"

"어, 수업 끝나고?"

브랜든이 고개를 끄덕였다.

댈런은 뒤돌아서 케니를 보고 씩 웃었다.

"그동안은 자리 좀 피해줘."

그의 말대로, 댈런은 브랜든을 자기 기숙사 방으로 데려갔다.

댈런은 브랜든을 벽으로 밀치고는 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 그의 쪽으로 당겼다. 브랜든은 댈런이 하는 대로 저항 없이 따라왔다. 그는 댈런이 입 속으로 혀를 밀어넣고, 입술을 깨물고, 벽으로 누르는 대로 가만히 있었다. 댈런은 원하는 대로 하게 내버려두는 사람과 섹스하는 것을 좋아했다.

그는 잠깐 입을 떼고 브랜든을 바라보았다.

브랜든의 눈이 잠깐 찡그려지자 댈런이 멈칫했다.

"내가 뭔가 잘못했어?" 브랜든은 고개를 저었다.

"핑크 팬더가 무슨 동물이지?" 그가 물었고 댈런은 조용한 신음 소리를 내뱉었다.

"뒤돌아서 앞으로 숙여, 침대까지 갈 시간이 없어." 댈런이 브랜든을 탁자로 밀치며 말했다.

댈런은 셔츠를 벗었다. 그때 그가 전 남자친구와 콘돔을 다 써버렸고 다시 살 이유도 없었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"콘돔이 없어." 댈런이 얼굴을 문질렀다. 바지에 꽉 끼도록 발기한 것은 그저 아쉽다는 말만으로는 모자랐다.

브랜든은 약간 인상을 찌푸리며 그를 쳐다보았다. 잠시 뒤 그는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"상관 없어, 괜찮아." 팔꿈치를 탁자에 올리고 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 말했다. 하지만 댈런은 여전히 혼란스러웠다. 처음으로 섹스하는데 콘돔이 없어도 된다는 사람은 그가 처음이었다. 위험 요소가 너무 많았으니까.

"뭐라고?" 댈런이 묻자 브랜든이 조용히 웃었다.

"그냥 박아줘, 신경 안 써." 그가 말했지만 댈런은 그가 바라고 있다는 것을 확실히 하길 원했다.

"정말이지?" 그가 다시 묻자 이번에는 브랜든이 한숨을 쉬며 댈런의 바지 단추를 풀어 주었다. 그는 작게 웃으며 그의 성기를 꺼내 튕겼다.

"그래, 네가 콘돔 없이 나한테 박아도 괜찮아." 그는 댈런을 위해 완전히 못을 박았다.

그의 것을 움켜쥔 브랜든의 손 때문인지, 아니면 그의 말 속의 순진한 멍청함 때문인지, 댈런은 신음을 참을 수 없었다.

"넌, 씨발 더럽게 멍청하구나. 뒤돌아." 댈런이 말하자 브랜든은 얼마 전까지 유지하고 있던 자세를 다시 취했다.

댈런은 침을 묻힌 손가락으로 브랜든의 아래를 풀었다. 손가락을 뺄 때 나는 찔꺽이는 소리는 그를 점점 더 절박하게 만들었다.

섹스를 위한 이상적인 준비는 아니었지만 충분히 괜찮았다.

"오븐을 예열해, 생으로 하니까," 브랜든은 댈런에게 들릴 만큼 크게 중얼거렸다. 그는 웃음을 참으려 했지만 힘들었다. 흥분을 참는 것보다도 더.

"넌 진짜 존나 멍청해, 브랜든." 댈런이 손가락을 빼내고 구멍에 성기의 앞부분을 밀어넣으며 말했다.

하지만 곧 마음을 바꾸었다. 그가 브랜든 안으로 끝까지 삽입하자 다른 건 아무래도 좋았다.

댈런이 마지막으로 섹스한 건 오래전이었고, 브랜든의 따뜻한 체온 때문인지 아니면 그가 전 남자친구보다 훨씬 잘하는 건지는 몰라도 기분은 날아갈 것처럼 좋았다. 브랜든이 멍청한 것도 한몫했다. 콘돔을 안 낀 건 지나칠 정도로 기분 좋았다.

브랜든이 스스로를 만지는 동안 댈런은 안에다 사정했다. 브랜든도 같이 가버리면서 내는 신음 소리도 좋았다.

댈런은 벌어진 구멍에서 정액이 흘러나오는 걸 보았다. 브랜든은 웃음을 참으려고 입술을 깨물고 있었다. 

"미안해." 그는 브랜든이 내내 고개를 흔들고 웃으면서 옷을 입는 걸 지켜보았다.

"아냐, 좋았는걸. 또 하고 싶다고 할 정도로 좋았는데?" 

댈런은 대답할 말을 찾지 못하고 대신 고개만 끄덕였다.

브랜든이 나간 뒤 댈런은 속옷만 찾아 입고는 기절하듯이 잠들었다. 그는 문이 닫히는 소리와 케니가 부드럽게 몸을 흔드는 느낌에 잠에서 일어났다. 

"했지?" 그가 물어봤다. 댈런은 친구의 걱정스러운 눈을 마주보았다. 댈런은 졸음에 취해 웃고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 케니는 요리를 하러 주방으로 향하며 탄식했다. 

"왜 옷이 주방에 있어?" 케니가 댈런이 전날 입었던 바지를 들어 보이며 물었다. "아 세상에, 여기서 한 거야? 나한테 왜 이래?" 그가 한탄하자 댈런이 웃었다.

"봐, 내가 다 설명할게." 그는 말하다 말고 케니가 잔소리하는 엄마처럼 입에 손가락을 갖대다자 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "걔가 나한테 핑크 팬더가 무슨 동물이냐고 물어 보니까 참을 수가 없었어. 침대까지 갈 수 있는 가능성이 없는 것 같아서, 그래, 탁자에서 섹스했어."

케니는 천천히 뒤돌았다. 댈런은 그가 탁자에 묻은 브랜든의 정액을 닦지 않은 것을 생각해냈다. 케니도 그걸 본 것 같았다.

"룸메이트를 새로 구하게 허락받을 수 있을까? 너랑 하는 건 정말 싫은데."


End file.
